


An unexpected meeting

by Faith2004



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Styles, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith2004/pseuds/Faith2004
Summary: Where Louis runs into a strange, beautiful man named Harry who shelters him with a pink umbrella in the pouring rain.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	An unexpected meeting

Louis hadn't known it was going to start pouring rain as soon as he'd reached the small park in his neighborhood which he felt ultimately stupid for as parents and toddlers continuously passed by him wrapped tightly in raincoats and clad with umbrellas, the parents giving him harsh, dirty looks as they grabbed their child's hand tightly and steered them in the opposite direction at the mere sight of him.

He wasn't surprised, He was sure he looked like a complete mess, an incredibly stupid mess at that, in his short-sleeved shirt and skinny jeans, his hair damp and flat on his forehead as he struggled to wrap his arms around himself to try to feel at least a small amount of warmth as the bitter rain splashed down his torso. He could feel his Vans squelch beneath his feet as he rubbed them along the ground, water already managing to seep through the soles and soaking his socks.

It wasn't long before the park was void and he was left on the small bench by himself, the sun starting to set as shadows overcast across the ground and through the trees. He grimaced and grabbed his phone from his back pocket, clutching it tightly in his wet palm and with little success wiped the raindrops from the screen with his just as wet t-shirt. He shook his head and swore to himself, knowing Liam was going to get a right telling off later for leaving him in the freezing, cold rain just so he could chat up the dangerously good-looking man helping his daughter along the slide, going by the name of something strange like Zayn if he remembered clearly and assuredly, he had taken off with him and left him to shiver in the wintry cold by himself. The little slut.

He finally, successfully, managed to disable his password and pressed on Liam's contact, labeled beneath the nickname 'Dickhead', and raised the phone to his ear, waiting impatiently as the dial tone sounded. 

"Hey!" Liam's voice rang through the phone and Louis let out a brief breath of relief.

"Liam, thank god, I swear if you don't get here in-,"

"I'm not available right now, probably fucking my man, don't leave a message, I probably won't listen and won't care, catch me later, assholes!" Beep, beep.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me.." he said, shaking his head in frustration and stomping his foot like a prepubescent child, not believing that the guy had seriously abandoned him here and switched off his phone. He seriously needs to consider making new friends.

"You don't seem to be having the best day." 

Louis jumped three feet in the air at the sudden voice beside me and gave himself instant whip-lash as he turned to see where the voice has resounded some and felt himself freeze in shock. Beside him on the bench, was probably the most beautiful man Louis had ever laid his eyes on. Sparkling, emerald eyes stared back at him, defined by gorgeous long lashes. Louis' eyes journeyed downwards to the man's perfect, plump red lips, to the swell of his defined jaw, his pale, lightly freckled neck, decorated with a small fragile necklace, seemingly out of place against the man's dark, somber attire. 

"Are you quite finished?"

There the voice was again, the slightly husky, blissful voice that was like music to Louis' ears. It was then that he realized he had spent a little over a minute just admiring the beauty before him, but really, could you blame him? 

Louis cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed by his clear fascination with the man. "Um, sorry, yes, hi, hello." Jesus, could you be any more obvious.

Louis' eyes were instantly drawn back to the man's red lips as they curved slightly into a delicious smirk, slightly revealing the dimples on his cheeks then back to his eyes that quickly glanced up at something above him. Louis' faced creased in confusion before he realized it was still pouring rain yet it wasn't touching his skin before the realization that the man before him was clutching a pink umbrella above them both, sheltering them on their own little bubble.

This time the man actually smiled and, my god was it a sight to see. His face almost seemed to split in two as his lips stretched heavenly, exposing sparkly white rows of straight teeth, his dimples now fully on display. 

"Oops," he spoke adorably and, innocently, shrugged his shoulder slightly.

Louis was baffled, why was this beautiful creature of a man sitting beside him on a bench in a secluded park, holding an umbrella above their heads? He had no idea but he was for sure going to make the most of the situation, whether he was dreaming or not, he couldn't let this opportunity go to waste.

Louis smiled back, not that he could control it even if he tried, the young man's undeniable cuteness and charm could make anyone's day better within a second.

"I'm Louis," he spoke.

"Harry, Harry Styles."

Finally, he had a name to put to the man before him, though he decided he was going to keep the names he had made up inside his head, consisting mostly of model and Greek god.

"So, Harry, Harry Styles, what are you doing here, at this time of night?"

Harry smiled, "I could ask you the same thing but I'd really prefer if we were somewhere a bit warmer as if I stay out here any longer, I might just freeze to death on this very bench and sadly, then I wouldn't get to take the cute, mysterious boy for coffee but only if he's willing."

Fuck, is he asking me out? And did he just call me cute? Liam, thank you so much, you are officially the best friend ever, I will never cockblock you and your hook-ups ever again.

Louis hid his internal freakout and stood up from the bench before confidently turning back to Harry and holding out a hand. Harry smiled at him and took it, his considerably larger hand enclosing around his and smothering him in its warmth before raising himself from the bench as well. He took notice of the array of diverse rings on his pale, thin fingers. Wow, he has really nice hands, he thought to myself and quickly shook away his next series of slightly less appropriate thoughts of what those hands could do.

Louis smiled up at him as he looked down at him, "I would love that," he spoke gently, eyes sparkling as they stared at each other. He felt almost intoxicated as he found myself getting lost in his eyes, eyes that seemed to look right through him and the intensity of the moment became too much that he was forced to look away before he did something that he would regret and he really couldn't deal with that painful rejection so soon into their newfound friendship.

They began a slow walk together, hand in hand, Harry's thumb absentmindedly gently rubbing back and forth on Louis' palm, relaxing him and causing him to suck in a breath of air to calm myself himself from hyperventilating because holy this gorgeous man is holding my hand and I need to slow down before I inevitably completely embarrass myself in front of him, again.

They walked in silence and both men found each other disbelieving of how comfortable they found themselves with the other even when they had only just met. It felt like a natural connection and both men knew there was something special sparking between them, though neither were quite sure what exactly that spark was just yet.

It wasn't long before they reached a quaint, dimly lit cafe at the end of a quiet street, not too far from the park. Louis looked up at Harry and found the latter already staring down at him, a small smile gracing his lips, that only seemed to get wider as Louis smiled back. Harry softly squeezed his hand and tenderly began to lead Louis towards the cafe before beginning to swing their arms like a child between them making Louis giggle sweetly, a sound that sent warmth to Harry's heart.

As they stepped inside, a light bell rang above their heads and they instantly breathed in the tasty aroma of fresh pastries. Harry led Louis to a table near the back of the cafe, where they couldn't be seen and gave Louis a last, dazzling smile as he went to order for them both. 

Louis sat twiddling his fingers, already missing Harry's warmth and his touch, and could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins, he felt so much excitement and happiness it was almost too much to handle. How he was having such a bad day then was blessed by this angel was insane to him and he didn't want to ruin it or let it go to waste.

Harry stood as he waited for the waiter to fetch two coffees and a caramel square for the two of them to share, deliberately only grabbing one fork so that their fingers could, accidentally, touch as they passed it back and forth. Harry couldn't believe the beauty of the small boy. The second he saw him curled up, cold and shivering on the bench, all alone, he couldn't resist but to approach him and make him warm again, before anyone else dared to. And was he glad that he did. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that Louis was in fact still there and he wasn't just a figment of his imagination and indeed he was, gently fixing his fringe which was almost completely dry and slowly started to eye further down his torso, at the shirt that clung temptingly to his curvy torso. He really was a mouth-watering sight.

Harry quickly got a hold of himself and turned back around, shaking his head and trying to think of anything else but the thought of Louis sprawled out beneath him, Louis inside of him. Shit, he thought as he felt a stirring in his groin and quickly thought of his grandma naked to try rid the quickly awakening boner that was extremely obvious in his tight pants.

He grabbed the tray with their drinks and tray-bake and returned back to Louis, noting how his eyes lit up as Harry came into view. He laid Louis' coffee out before him and sat down, handing Louis the fork first with a soft grin.

"So, now that we're safe and sound inside, I'm still curious as to why you were sitting alone in the pouring rain at 8 pm at night," Harry spoke, a tint of amusement to his voice, not able to take his eyes off the man before him as he scooped up a piece of caramel and closed his eyes as he wrapped his lips around it, moaning slightly at the taste. It was taking all of Harry's willpower not to reach out and touch him, his fingers twitching in his lap at the want. 

"Well, it's actually not such a fun story. I've had a pretty shitty day but not going to lie, this has definitely cheered me up, so, thank you," Louis spoke, shyly looking up at Harry through his eyelashes.

Harry's heart swelled at the thought of making this amazing boy's day better but clenched at the thought of him in any upset. 

"I saw you there and I just -, I couldn't help myself."

It was so quick. The air around them changed so quickly that both of them were instantly overwhelmed at the thick tension suddenly looming over them both. There must have been something in Harry's tone when he said it that changed everything. It was like a switch went off inside both of them and all of a sudden, they wanted to do something. Anything. Their eyes met and fire went off inside and they must have conveyed something in that eye contact because at that moment neither of them could hold back.

Harry felt Louis' leg brush against his and, at any other time, they would have passed it of as an innocent, accidental touch but by the subtle smirk on Louis' face and the almost inaudible sharp intake of air Harry let out, they both knew it was more than that. Far more.

Next, Harry could feel a light brush of fingertips along his knee and he immediately tensed in anticipation, Louis pretending to be unaware of Harry's internal freakout and continued to slowly sip at his coffee, mischievous eyes brooding into Harry above his cup. The fingers gently traced up Harry's leg, tantalizingly slowly, so so slowly, Harry's heart pounding in his chest as the fingers neared closer and closer to its apparent destination. 

Suddenly, the fingers stopped.

Harry looked up and Louis was standing up from his seat, once again holding out a small hand to Harry to pull him out of his seat and he began to lead Harry through a door near the back of the cafe, presumably the bathroom and what could Harry do but follow behind him like a lost puppy, his leg still tingling and small pants escaping his lips. Harry couldn't help but trail his eyes downwards as Louis walked, mesmerized by the curve of his ass as he moved.

Before he realized it, Louis was pushing him gently inside a small room, locking the door behind them. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other in lust, taking each other in. One second they were standing still, then the next they were wrapped around each other as their lips pressed harshly together in need. They moved in sync, almost as though they had been kissing like this for years, and Louis' arms wrapped around Harry's neck, small fingers grabbing onto his curls and pulling slightly, drinking in Harry's soft moan. 

Harry grabbed Louis' hips tightly with wanton need, his shirt sliding up beneath his large hands, splayed his fingers along the naked skin of his waist and dug in slightly, keeping him in place as the kiss deepened, Louis coaxing Harry's mouth open as their tongues brushed together teasingly. They were intoxicated by each other and neither wanted to ever pull back, lost in their desire for each other, however, eventually they needed to pull back for air. As soon as their lips detached, Louis' wet lips were on the pale expanse of his neck, softly nipping, licking, and biting at the delicate skin.

Harry was in heaven at the overwhelming pleasure, feeling his eyes droop as he let out moan after moan at the feel of Louis' mouth slowly making him come undone. He was so distracted by the pleasure being inflicted on him that he didn't notice Louis had yanked off his top and Harry's heart might as well have stopped beating. He was gorgeous. Harry couldn't decide where to look, mesmerized by the sheer amount of skin and beauty before him, successfully turning him on more than he thought possible. He was curvy, tanned, and toned in all the right places and Harry just couldn't help but to reach out and touch him. Because this graceful young man was standing presenting himself to him so elegantly, how could he resist? 

"You're so beautiful," Harry murmured softly, heart-clenching at the pure wonder and adoration in Louis' eyes. 

Louis' lips were red and plump and decidedly, fucked out, his hair tousled and cheeks flushed, his breath coming out hitched as Harry's hands began a journey down his torso, his skin like velvet, a single finger teasingly trailing, goosebumps appearing on his skin, his abs tensing as it ran over them, stopping just above his jeans before hooking under them and pulling him towards Harry as their lips met again.

Harry's shirt came off next and they couldn't keep their hands off each other, breathing like they've been underwater and kissing like they haven't seen each other in years. They took their time, stepping out of their pants and savoring and exploring each other's bodies, worshipping and each and every crease with ease. 

Harry ran his hands down Louis' back, running over the small dimples at the bottom of his back before reaching the curve of his bottom, resting gently over it before greedily grabbing a handful. Louis whimpered quietly and dug his blunt fingernails into Harry's back, nuzzling his neck and leaving soft, delicate kisses along it.

They must have spent hours just caressing and getting lost in each other, breathing into each other's mouths and whispering broken words of encouragement, endlessly teasing until they couldn't take it anymore.

Louis fell to his knees. Harry stared down through misty eyes, so overwhelmed by lust and desire he couldn't think about anything else but the beautiful man staring up at him as he ran soft fingertips along his cock, aching for attention. Louis smiled up at him, his ocean eyes sparkling brightly in the dimly lit room, smile blinding, keeping eye contact as he gently grabbed his cock in his small hand, so tiny in comparison, to keep himself steady as he teasingly licked the tip, a perfect torture.

Harry moaned loudly, panting heavily at the feel of Louis' tongue caressing him before wrapping his plump lips around him, playing with him like a toy, getting used to the feel of him in his mouth, the taste of him on his tongue.

Louis pulled off and whispered seductively, staring up at him, "Fuck my mouth," before returning back to taking care of Harry, who was now sure he was going to die of how turned on he was and so Harry gripped Louis' hair tightly in his fist and slowly stretched Louis' lips along his cock as it went further into his mouth, lips wrapped tightly around. 

Harry softly murmured soothing words as he cradled his head, moaning and groaning as Louis swallowed around him and his cock hit the back of his throat. Louis relaxed his throat and breathed in deeply to allow Harry to go further until his nose was pressed against the expanse of hair laid across Harry's stomach. Harry felt himself tremble and shudder at the immense pleasure coursing through his whole body and he writhed in ecstasy at the feel of Louis' tongue running along him.

Harry began to slowly buck into his mouth, thrusting his hips, keeping a tight hold on Louis' hair, the sound of Louis' choking around his cock nearing him closer and closer to orgasm. He gently yanked Louis' hair to silently warn him, Louis' small hands wrapping around to Harry's ass, squeezing it as Harry's thrusts sped up and his moans became louder until he was coming apart in long spurts down Louis' throat, who maintained eye contact with him as he swallowed every drop.

Harry slowly eased Louis off of his cock and blushed deeply at the small drops of cum dripping down Louis' thoroughly fucked out lips before pulling him up to his feet, cradling his hands and tilting his head towards him, pulling him in for a deep kiss, tasting himself on his tongue. Harry then pulled back and started to leave wet, open-mouthed kisses along Louis's neck as he arched himself towards him, needing to be closer to Harry, not wanting to be apart for even a second, longing for his touch. Harry gently sucked a mark into Louis' collarbones, feeling him writhe and squirm beneath him, whimpering at the feeling. He then moved down to Louis' rosy buds and licked and nibbled until they were pink and aching before wrapping his plump lips around one of them, feeling Louis jolt in shock and watching his pupils dilate, he was a blissful mess beneath his mouth and lips. 

Harry was unrelenting, determined to make Louis feel the pleasure he did but before he could, Louis was yanking Harry up, fervent and shaking, before suddenly he was trailing a finger around to his ass and gently rubbing the slick hole, feeling Harry go weak and pliant against him, vulnerable and slack in his arms, allowing Louis to take care of him as he slowly entered a finger inside of him, making Harry whimper loudly.

Louis prepared him sweetly and carefully so he wouldn't feel any pain then bent him over the sink, admiring his creamy skin and lean form before, sensually, entered him slowly, whispering sultry words in his ears, feeling Harry quiver and beg under him, spurring him on, desperate for it. He gripped Harry's waist tightly as he, slowly, began to thrust. 

"Faster, p-please," Harry's voice brokenly spilled out, choking out a groan.

"Anything for you, princess."

Louis ran a hand through his sweat-covered hair and leaned over Harry's body, grasping his hand tightly as he began to properly fuck him, driving himself inside him as Harry convulsed and thrashed around under him, both of them moaning loudly as they worked each other closer to orgasm, fuelling off each other's groans. 

Louis then quickly pulled out and turned Harry around, hauling him up by his ass and pressing him firmly against the wall, Harry's legs wrapping tightly around his waist and hands working their way into his hair, as he entered him again, roughly fucking him against the wall, watching as Harry's lips parted and his eyes rolled back into his head in pleasure. They kissed passionately between moans and Harry's ankles dug into his back, nails scraping along his back. They were feral and starved of each other and they just couldn't get enough. 

"I-I'm c-close," Harry whimpered.

"It's okay, baby, come for me, be a good boy and come for me," he growled out,

and then he was. Harry let out one last guttural moan then he was coming apart hard between them, streaks of cum landing on their chests, the sight of Harry so breathtaking and erotic and his ass clenching around his dick, sending him right over the edge afterward. They both came down from their aftermath, wrapped in each other's arms, amazed and spent.

"Wow," Harry spoke, voice in awe and sated.

"Yeah, wow.," Louis spoke, still trying to get some air back in his lungs.

They got dressed and retreated back out into the cafe, desperately trying to ignore the waiter's horrified and traumatized expression.

Both stood, silently, before each other, neither exactly knowing what to say. Neither of them was the type to jump into someone's pants so soon but around each other, clearly, that could not be controlled, though they both knew they couldn't just part ways. It was Harry that manned up and asked the question they had both been hoping for.

He cleared his throat and took Louis's hands in his, smiling softly down at him, nervously, "Louis, would you u-um, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Louis grinned brightly and squealed, jumping up and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, "I would love to, Harry." They exchanged numbers and shared a last parting kiss and hug before leaving the cafe together, turning their separate ways but knowing this would not be the last time they returned to this cafe together.

It was as Louis was walking home, smiling widely at the memory of what had occurred just before that he got a call from Liam.

"What have you been up to?"

He smirked and said, "Oh Liam, you don't want to know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! This is my first fic so I hope it was okay :) The ending is awful but nevertheless, I hope to improve as I gain more confidence and experience in writing x


End file.
